


Make You Feel My Love

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: Ron watches and waits for Harry to come to a decision.  Harry already knows.





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to the radio driving back from town and heard Adele's version of Make You Feel My Love on the radio. It put me in the mood for some Harry/Ron. I know I've been absent - writing for fests, being pregnant. I wish I had more motivation. But I am still here, I promise.
> 
> Warnings/Content: Language, lusty angst.

I watch you from across the room. You look ten kinds of frazzled, with mad hair and tired eyes and a look on your face which says you want to get out, go home, go anywhere.  
  
And Godric-only-knows I want to march across the room, grab your hand and take you out, home – anywhere. Anywhere we could be alone and I could be close to you. Gently brush my fingers over the back of your knuckles as we walk. Smell you on the air. Lean over, kiss you, taste you.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
I chuck the rest of my glass down my throat; it burns, and that's fine. I need something to keep me awake. I love my brother but he's currently giving a party which is more like a wake. I've already been to too many wakes.  
  
I can't stop watching you. Chatting away, pretending you give a shit about whatever boring story Percy's telling you. I love you for that as much as I love you for everything else.  
  
And I do. Love you, that is. And I don't think you get just how much. How when you smile at me, it feels like the world is fine and I'm on top of it. How when you're near I physically ache to have you nearer. When you touch me – well. It's not a surprise what happens then.  
  
I put my empty glass down on a table and make my move. You see me coming, I see you staring. I love it when you stare at me. I love the wide smile you give me. I love the way your face brightens.  
  
Percy claps me on the shoulder and heads off to bore someone else. Once he's passed you, your face slackens into relief. I look pointedly out of the nearest window and you nod, follow as soon as I step away. I feel you behind me as we walk – what are you looking at? My back, my hair, my arse? Do you want them? In which order?  
  
I shiver slightly as we step into the night. I head straight to the bottom of the garden like a naughty schoolboy who wants to smoke out of sight of grown ups. It's pitch black and we're completely hidden from sight around the back of the shed which Percy never uses. Audrey sits in there to get some peace and quiet sometimes. I don't blame her.  
  
You stand close me and my throat suddenly goes dry.  
  
“Hey,” you croak.  
“Hey yourself,” I mutter, unable to keep from stepping closer. I'm in your personal space.  
  
I think you like it.  
  
“I've been thinking about you all night.” You chew your lip. You drive me mad when you do that.  
“Same.”  
“And about what we said. That night...”  
“What we did,” I remind gently.  
  
A kiss. Softer and briefer than any other I've ever had before. Then more kisses, harder, firmer, breathier.  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
You crowd me back against the wooden wall of the shed and my skin starts to crawl – not out of lust, but because I know there are spiders lurking under the gutter above. You realise this a second after I do; guilt bleeds into your expression. You pull me away from it and right into your arms, tight against your chest.  
  
Only with your arms around me do I feel happy. Safe. I put my chin on your shoulder and settle in to take my fill of you. I need this. Need you.  
  
“I think I know what I want,” you whisper.  
  
Please, fuck, let it be me.  
  
 _fin_


End file.
